It Started With A Donut
by thejackal85
Summary: So season 3 of Glee wrapped & Dianna decided to move back in with Lea when their respective relationships broke down. And all it takes is a donut from Dianna. Achele, smut!
1. Chapter 1

26/05/2012 02:31:00

**Achele everyone! Still light & fluffy because that's all I know at the moment. Basicically, Glee wrapped for Season 3, Dianna/Lea are back living together, and Di is hiding her feelings for Lea. Until she isn't…**

**Any feedback is, as usual, greatly appreciated :D**

**Enjoy!**

'_I think I could fall in love with this girl.'_

The front door opened quietly in their 4th floor apartment in LA. Dianna snuck in almost ninja-like, fresh coffee in one hand and a brown paper bag in the other. Grasping the bag between her teeth, she gently closed the door behind her. Across the hallway and into the living room, she could see a brunette with her head lolled back on the couch. The television was on, softly playing to itself about some random celebrity gossip. As Dianna moved closer she noticed the even rise and fall of her flatmates chest, indicating that she was asleep. Her eyes travelled up to closed ones and confirmed her theory.

The blonde took a couple of minutes to just admire the beauty in front of her. She made her way around to the front of the couch and sat on the coffee table opposite.

"Lea…" She softly called out the girls name, hoping for a response. Her eyes didn't open, but Lea shifted slightly in her position. Dianna was feeling a little mischievous and she _knew_ how to wake her colleague without the need for touching or saying anything. She placed the brown bag on the coffee table in front of the small woman, and gently manoeuvred so she was kneeling on the floor next to her. She took the fresh, steaming hot coffee in her hand and wafted it in front of the sleeping beauty's nose. Almost instantly Lea's eyes shot open.

"Wow, that works better than smelling salts." Dianna chuckled to herself as she moved to put the coffee on the table next to the bag. The brunette stretched, shaking of the remnants of sleep.

"Mmm, what time is it Di?"

"Early. About 8am. Is something wrong?"

"Nope, all's well in the land of Lea. Is this for me?" The sleepy figure motioned to the coffee and bag on the table. Dianna stood and walked to the kitchen while answering.

"Yeah, I woke up ridiculously early this morning and couldn't fall back to sleep. It's kinda weird not having an early call out. My body's not used to having lie ins."

Dianna heard a giggle from the living room as she made herself some breakfast. The two women had moved back in with each other after both of their relationships had come to an end. The blonde wasn't enjoying how quiet her new flat was and Lea just liked having her around. So it was decided towards the end of shooting season 3 of Glee that they'd arranged to live together once again. It just made sense to them.

However, when they mentioned it to their fellow cast mates, it garnered some raised eyebrows and questioning looks. Neither of the women took much notice, but the blonde had briefly wondered why it came as such a shock to them. They were just flatmates, right?

Dianna was brought out of her reverie when she heard a squeal. She returned to the living room, bowl of cereal in hand, and plopped down next to Lea – who was currently stuffing her face with a donut.

"Om mm wrrd!"

The blonde snorted lightly at the sheer delight of the other girl. There was nothing she loved more than to make her happy. She placed her now empty bowl on the coffee table and looked at the brunette beside her.

"So you like it then?"

Lea swallowed the last bite of the donut and turned to Dianna. She expected some sort of thanks, but she didn't expect to be tackled in a crushing hug by the small girl. Lea practically flattened her to the couch as she threw her arms around her.

"That was _the best_ donut I've had. Seriously."

"Don't forget your coffee, honey."

Lea released the girl and sat back up. Dianna straightened herself out and watched as she took a sip from the cardboard cup. One swallow and Lea let out a moan. Something stirred in the blonde at the noise, but she quickly brushed it off.

"Oh my, Di. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get into my pants. Or buying your way into them." Lea finished with a flirty wink to her flatmate, causing her to blush lightly. "I don't hear you denying it."

Dianna stood, grasping the empty paper bag to toss it into the trash in the kitchen. She loved Lea, but when flirty Lea came out, she couldn't take it. She was used to it from her other friends on set, but something about the way Lea did it… It made her shiver in such a good way. She took a moment in the kitchen to gather herself. However, her mind was taking a different route this time. _Two can play at this game_, she thought to herself. With no set calls or photo shoots or interviews, they were pretty much free to do with their time what they wanted. And Dianna certainly knew what she wanted to do. Or _who_ she wanted to do, rather.

She sauntered back to the couch where she saw Lea rest the drained cup on the table. She sat back down once again, but this time much closer to the other girl.

"Di, you ever heard of personal space?"

"Maybe I am."

"I'm- I'm sorry?"

Dianna lifted her hand to stroke the bare upper arm of her friend. She could feel goosebumps left in her wake. Yeah, she was definitely having an effect.

"I mean, maybe I _am_ trying to buy my way. Into your pants."

Lea instantly cottoned on to what was happening. Now it was a game of who would cave first and stop the flirting. They'd done this before, but it usually ended just before things went too far. And it was usually Dianna that pulled away, so Lea believed she had the upper hand.

"Really? Who says you have to buy your way? A girl like you could have anyone you wanted. Including me."

"Oh trust me, I know. The coffee and donut was just to butter you up." Dianna's hand was now playing with tanned fingers. She moved so her legs were half tucked under her, facing Lea full on. She rested an elbow on the back of the couch and lazily gazed at the other girl.

"I'm not that easy Agron. It's gonna take more for you to get me on my back."

"Who said I wanted you on your back? I might like being on the bottom for all you know. And anyway, there are other surfaces than a mattress." The blondes voice had dropped to a husky octave. Lea had originally meant this to be just a teasing game, but she was quickly becoming turned on with the way Dianna was talking to her. She wondered if she was having the same effect on Dianna. She needed to prove her thoughts to herself.

"Just so you know, I like to be on top anyway. But my _favourite_ place is against a wall… Especially when someone goes down on me."

Dianna stifled a moan and tried to swallow it. However, she couldn't stop her eyes from slipping shut at that image of Lea against a wall. What was going on? They'd never gone this far before and certainly not had this effect on each other. Maybe their cast mates were right to be suspicious about moving in together.

After regaining herself slightly, Dianna surged into action. Catching Lea off guard, she flung a leg over the other girl and straddled her lap. The shock was evident in Lea's expression but she said nothing. Her hands took on a mind of their own and came to rest on pale, toned thighs that were on show, thanks to Dianna's denim shorts.

The blonde's mind was screaming at her, questioning what she was doing. Unfortunately, she was so turned on by this game with Lea that she completely ignored the rational part of her brain. She rested her arms on either side of Lea's head and leaned forward, bringing their faces _so close_ together. The game had long been forgotten and was now a discovery for both of them. There had always been something between the two, but apparently only now were they realising just what it was. Pure attraction, lust, hunger, want… they were all there, reflecting in chocolate eyes.

Dianna moved to whisper into Lea's ear, slightly grazing it with her lips as she spoke.

"Tell me you're not turned on right now." She heard a gulp from the other girl. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me. Tell me you don't feel _this_." She ground her hips into Lea's and was rewarded with a low groan. "Tell me you're not wet. Tell me… you don't want me to fuck you."

That was the last straw for Lea. She grabbed Dianna's neck and roughly pulled her to her lips. There was so much passion in that single kiss, it took a few moments for Dianna to regain herself when they broke apart. They both stared at each other for a minute or so before Dianna moved to kiss the brunette again. Lea reached up and placed her hands on pale shoulders, effectively stopping the girl.

"Wait… Di, what are we doing? This- what is this?"

"I-I don't know Lea, but I'm sure I want it. No one has turned me on this much before, and you haven't even touched me. God, I think I'm on the verge of coming already and my panties are still on."

On hearing Dianna talk so boldly, Lea's hips involuntarily bucked into the girl straddling her. The shorter girl groaned and licked her lips.

"Ugh… Di… you've no idea how much I wanna push my fingers into you right now but… this- this can't be a one time thing. You're my best friend and I don't want to ruin what we have."

Dianna felt a rush of wetness to her core. Lea wanted her as much as she did right now.

"We won't ruin it. We'll take things slow okay? I want to explore this though. We have this strange connection but at this moment in time, I can't seem to get the dirty thoughts out of my mind." The blonde removed herself from Lea's lap and sat a healthy distance away from her on the couch. "We'll just… cool off, okay?"

Lea nodded. Maybe this was a good idea. Unfortunately, the brunette was having as much trouble as Dianna when she tried to get her mind out of the gutter. She closed her eyes in an attempt to clear the thoughts away, but it just made it worse. Behind her eyelids, Dianna was naked and beneath her, grinding on her thigh. Her eyes flew open as she let out a shaky breath.

"I uh… think we need to-"

"-_Fuck._"

"Huh?" Lea glanced at the blonde who's eyes were still screwed shut. She noticed her hips rock forward a couple of times, and it was obvious she'd been having the same thoughts as her. She reached over to shake Dianna out of her fantasy. "Hey, Di?"

"Mhm?" It looked like Dianna was struggling to open her mouth without letting out a moan. She pressed her lips together tightly and stared at the ceiling with intent.

"You know you said all that stuff about taking it slow?"

"Yep."

"Screw that."

**Quick intervention folks – This is an M rated fic, so if you don't wanna read any smut, turn back now. Thought I'd break it down into two parts for those that have a clean mind ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

26/05/2012 02:28:00

**And here comes the smut…**

_Part 2_

"Screw that." Lea launched herself at Dianna, this time straddling the blonde on the couch. She lunged forward and captured the blondes lips in a searing kiss, pouring as much feeling as she could into it. She was granted access to Dianna's tongue after a few swipes. Once Lea was satisfied, she broke the kiss and moved onto a slender, pale neck, leaving hot, wet kisses there.

Dianna tilted her head so it rested on the back of the couch. Never had she felt so good just from someone kissing her. She wasn't idle though. Her hands drifted down Lea's back and came to rest on a very firm ass. She gave it a light squeeze and earned a moan from the girl above her. She then began working on ridding Lea of her shirt. She needed to feel skin on skin desperately. Moving fast, she gripped the hem of the brunettes top and yanked it over her head. She was greeted with a sight of pure beauty. It turned out Lea was not a fan of bra's in the morning. Dianna bit her bottom lip at the topless girl above her, but before she could dive in, she was stopped.

"Shirt. Off." Two simple words, one instruction from Lea, and Dianna's shirt was practically ripped off, leaving her clad in a red lacy bra. "Were you expecting something to happen, Ms Agron? Because that is _far_ too fancy to wear on a day to day basis."

Dianna grabbed the brunette by the neck and brought them close enough so their noses were touching.

"For you, Lea. All for you…" They met in another scorching kiss. The blonde's hands ran up Lea's ribs, causing her to shiver. She edged her fingers nearer and nearer to the perfect mounds before her. She finally pinched a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, earning a soft moan from Lea. She really wanted to draw this out, to tease the girl, but the ache she felt in herself below was too much to bear. She needed Lea, and she needed her now.

"No more teasing. We need to fuck. _Now_."

Lea was not one to be told twice. She reached around and undid Dianna's bra for her, not caring where it landed when she threw it away. It was closely followed by shorts, panties and socks until they were both completely naked. Lea laid Dianna gently down on the couch, kissing her all the while. With one last glance to each other to make sure they both wanted it, Lea trailed her hand down toned abs to the apex of creamy thighs.

Dianna bucked, becoming impatient for Lea to do something. Just as she was about to encourage the brunette, she felt two fingers slip into her. A series of moans filled the room, neither caring who they came from.

"Jesus, Di. You're so wet… I did this to you?"

The blonde nodded frantically, rocking her hips against the tanned palm. Nothing had felt as good as having Lea inside her. After all the teasing, she knew she wasn't going to last long. She gathered herself a little and shifted her own hand between Lea's legs. Instead of going straight for gold, she allowed her fingers to lightly circle Lea's clit. All motion stopped in the brunette's hand, having been taken over by such a strong reaction.

"D-Di… please don't t-tease… I need to c-" Before she could finish her sentence, Dianna thrust two fingers into her core. She gasped at the sensation and started a smooth rhythm, one that Lea soon matched. The girl on top leaned down and caught Dianna's lips. They were both nearing the edge and they knew it.

Dianna curled her fingers gently inside Lea and found a delicious spot. Lea let out a guttural moan as the blonde moved her lips to the other girls' ear.

"I want you to say my name when you come."

That simple sentence pushed Lea over the cliff. She practically screamed Dianna's name as her orgasm hit her. The blonde soon followed, hearing her name ripped from Lea's throat just did it for her.

The smaller girl collapsed onto Dianna, struggling to even her breathing out. She slowly slipped her fingers out of the blondes' core, to which Dianna jerked slightly and released a soft moan. She did the same but as Lea watched her, she brought her two fingers to her lips and proceeded to clean them with her pink tongue.

"God… that was possibly the hottest thing I've seen today." Lea gently slid of the girl below her and rested beside her. She took in Dianna's profile and smiled to herself.

"If you keep staring at me, it could be construed as creepy." Dianna noted with a pop of her lips as she finished cleaning her fingers off. She turned to look at Lea and noticed her eyes had once again darkened. "If you keep staring at me like _that_, I might have to take you to my bedroom."

"Please, _please_ do. I didn't think it was possible to be so horny again so soon after such a mind-blowing orgasm…" Lea rose from the couch and sauntered to the bedroom, knowing full well that Dianna was watching her walk away.

'_Yeah, I could definitely fall in love with this girl.'_

**Okay, so when I started writing this I didn't actually intend for it to be smutty. But hey, the brain wants what it wants! Thanks again for reading guys :D**


End file.
